


Smell the sea, and feel the sky

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Merman fic, Under the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Merman fic cause OwlyJules wanted one for the pairing. That’s it. Carry on.





	Smell the sea, and feel the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Van Morrison. Obviously, I do not own.

Aziraphale wasn’t too sure about this latest assignment. As far as he could tell, there wasn’t much to do in the ocean. Talking to dolphins and whales was pleasant enough, the occasional sea turtle too, but still. Aziraphale thought his services were better spent elsewhere, but when Heaven gave one a task, one did their duty.

Aziraphale wasn’t too sure about this shape he was currently in either. He had already tried a jellyfish for a bottom half, but they floated along too slowly for his liking. The angel finally settled on a lion fish, his tail all white and gold. He especially liked the spines trailing behind him, like delicate skeletal wings. 

Waiting for a shipwreck seemed like a waste of his time. Aziraphale felt that he should be preventing it, not lurking underneath the waves to perform a few minor miracles for the survivors, which were going to be few and far between. That and the space waiting was actually quite dull.

“Whatever happens, I hope it happens soon.” Aziraphale sighed, really in the mood for something to eat. All this fish around him was making the angel crave sushi. “I want to go home.”

“I don’t blame you. It’s a bit damp down here.” Said a familiar voice.

“Crowley, what the devil are you doing here?” Aziraphale began, brightening up considerably. He trailed off when he got a good look at his demon counterpart. “Oh my...”

Crowley had adapted his shape far better than he had, the demon’s long serpentine tail an event. 

“You like it?” Crowley asked, swimming and twisting around the angel for the full effect. He has also grown his hair long again for aesthetics. Upon seeing Aziraphale’s reaction, Crowley was glad he did, the angel seemingly unable to take his eyes off of him.

“It suits you.” Aziraphale said finally, his eyes still darting about to take it all in. Crowley wasn’t quite a merman, with his striped blue skin, but he wasn’t fully a creature either. To Aziraphale, the demon looked like an aquatic naga with a fantastically long tail and really beautiful flowing hair. 

“Look at you,” Crowley said as he circled around the angel. “Love the fringe.”

“Oh thank you. I tried out a jellyfish version first, but it didn’t work out.” Aziraphale admitted. 

“They’re practically immortal, your know.” Crowley said, “Jellyfish.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Jellyfish. If sea turtles didn’t nosh on them, the damn things could basically live forever.”

“There are some deep sea sponges down here doing that as well.”

I don’t think I would fancy being a sponge.” Crowley mused, “Kind of a shit trade off if you ask me. Live forever, but as a sponge. Riveting stuff that.”

“You can add lobsters to that list.” Aziraphale said.

“You’re kidding.”

“Quite serious, I’m afraid. They got immortality in spades. Pity that everything wants to eat them.”

“You don’t pity them that much. I’ve seen you with lobster.” Crowley grinned.

“It’s not my fault they’re so tasty with butter.” The angel was very close to pouting from all the teasing.

“How’s that for some bloody bad luck? God says good news! You’re immortal, but here’s the twist,” Crowley said, “You’re delicious. Now off you go, and good luck!”

“Crowley, you cant judge the Almighty.” Aziraphale sighed, knowing it was a moot point. 

“I’m not. I’m just pointing out that it’s a shit deal, is all.” Crowley said, “Speaking of the Almighty, what did you end up telling her about your flaming sword? You’ve never really said.”

“Um...well, about that.” Aziraphale stuttered out, “I sort of didn’t.”

“What do you mean you didn’t?” Crowley said, giving the angel a proper Look. 

“I told Her that I must of set it down somewhere.” Aziraphale ended up muttering. 

“You what?!” It was a good thing that Crowley’s jaw was made to unhinge because it dropped like a stone. 

“I didn’t know what to tell Her!” Aziraphale said defensively. 

“You lied boldfaced to God?!” Crowley was quite taken aback. He didn’t know the angel had it in him. Will wonder never cease. 

“I didn’t mean to. It just happened, alright?” Aziraphale tried to backpedal. “She’s never mentioned it again, and it’s been about 6,000 years so I think I’m in the clear.”

“Unbelievable. I get tossed out for asking too many questions while you just straight up lie to God.” Crowley grumbled, but only halfheartedly, too impressed by the angel’s moxy to get properly angry. “I always knew she had favorites.”

“I’m a terrible angel.” Aziraphale sighed, sitting down on some coral. He was about to give up entirely on this task.

“Don’t say that. You’re not.” Crowley said more softly than he meant to. 

“I am. Before you showed up, I was hoping for this shipwreck thing to be over sooner rather than later, and all because I was bored and hungry.”

“Is that all?” Crowley said, snapping his fingers. 

“What did you just do?” Aziraphale demanded. A finger snap from Crowley could mean a very good, or very bad thing. 

“Shipwreck averted. I’ve single handedly thwarted whatever Heaven was going for.” Crowley said, tugging on the angel’s arm. ”Let’s go home already.”

“What you get in trouble?” Aziraphale asked tentatively. 

“Then I’ll just threaten them with another three hour PowerPoint presentation where I go into extreme minute detail about why I had to do that. Odds are that they’ll just sign off on it.” Crowley shrugged. He had what no other demon had in abundance, and that was imagination. 

The few times that Hell had questioned Crowley about his methods had led to the creation of lengthy boardroom meetings with useless yet very important looking graphs, lengthy barely comprehendible spreadsheets, and very uncomfortable chairs that make irritating noises whenever one shifted in them. It was a smashing success for Crowley on so many different levels, and why of the many reasons that the other demons wanted to keep Crowley out of Hell. 

“What do I tell Heaven then?” Aziraphale fretted

“Whatever you like. This was completely out of your control. You win some, you lose some.” Crowley said, circling around the angel. “Or go save a whale or two to make it look like you tried. You know that they don’t really care, angel, not as long as they get some paperwork to file.”

Maybe it was the way Crowley said his nickname, maybe it was something completely else, but something made Aziraphale reach for Crowley, the demon brought to a sudden stop as the angel pressed their lips together, gently and yet so definitely there. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments hang out with sea turtles. Your kudos follow whales around, cause brain city.


End file.
